Dead Ocean
by Darkness Destroys
Summary: He was left alone! They didn't realize they needed him! He became insane because he was alone! He is Deadpool! Best summary I could do sorry.
1. He is Deadpool

**Hello good people hope you like this story this will be a little diffrent from other stories. It will also be a little out of my comfort zone! So let's hope it's a good story and it's not some horrible story.**

**Narraters pov**

A man stood in the middle of the room as the gods looked at him. "Perseus Jackson Do you know why you are here?! No!" The man stated "You are here for aiding the giants in the war!"

"Any last words before we banish you? Yes I am sorry to say I won't help you in the next war if I am banished!"

"All gods in favor of the banishment of Perseus Jackson please raise your hands!" Every hand went up except Hestia's. Perseus Just looked at them sadly like he knew that would happen.

"Goodbye everyone it was nice living with you even if it was for just a few years." And with that he was flashed away from the thrown room. When he woke up he found him self in a park.

"Dang I lost my powers" Perseus stated.

**Perseus pov**

Who knew the Fates could be so cruel I did! And to think my own father disowned me. As I thought about these things I realized something.

"I'm free!" I stated softly I'm finely free from the monsters and the wars! I can do whatever I want now.

And just like that I started my life but not as Perseus Jackson! But as someone diffrent Someone that know one would be able to get close to and betray him like they betrayed me.

I then went to start my new life. I would know longer be known as Perseus Jackson! My name will now be Dead pool!

**Bum bum bum. Interesting I wonder how this new story will turn out. Please tell me what you think of this story. And don't forget to favorite and follow.**


	2. Who is he?

**And here is the second chapter! I won't be updating as fast as I usally do because I have another story that I'm doing. If you would like to check it out its called /Shadows of the past/ Anyway on with the story.**

**Deadpools pov**

"Ahh its nice to stretch! RING RING! Of course!" I mutter to myself I then get up to get the phone. "Hello? I have a contract for you! What is it? The Avangers have a very useful disk that has a lot of agent names! How much? We will give you two million dollers. Deal! Ill get it for you just give me ten days."

**Tonys pov**

**A few days later**

"I cant beleave Fury is trusting us with this?! No hes trusting me with this if he found out that you were holding on to it we would be doomed!"

I looked over to who took it and forced myself to breath regularly. Stupid tight clothes! I cursed in my head as I looked at agent rommanoff. "Yeah whatever." I said and looked away. "Beep beep! Unidentified flying object!" I cursed loudly.

"Jarvis what is it? It appears to be one of shields jets. Why is it coming strait at MY building?! I cant say for sure sir." I put on my suit just in case.

Suddenly we hear the crash. "Sir all the people have been evacuated! Good now tell me what the heck happend! We better go make sure everyone in there is all right." Clint said but before we could we heard gunfire from outside the door.

"Jarvis! What's happening? There is someone in the building with two swords that's taking out your security! I also got a camera on him when he landed on the roof in a parachute!"

"Put it on the screen!" Suddenly we saw a man in black and red with two swords strapped to his back." Who is that?" I asked to know one in particular. Suddenly the gunfire stopped.

Everyone was quite in anticipation Watching the door. Then the wall blew up! We looked over there only to hear the other wall blow up! We turned to that one. Then the door was opened. "Hello avengers!" The guy said. "Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Ahh natasha its nice to see you again!" He said while ignoring her question. "Why are you here! Ok ok let's get to the basics then I guess you don't want to do the first step when you meet someone new! So I guess Ill start." He said all that while he sliced away the last of my drones.

"Hello my name is Deadpool what's yours?" I looked around everyone looked confused on why he was acting like this? "Ummm" was all I could say.

"Fine I guess I will introduce you all! Your Captain America or Steve! Your Iron Man or Tony Stark! And your the Other guy or Bruce! And your Agent Rommanoff or Natasha Rommanoff! And your Hawkeye or Clint Barton!"

I was speechless and so was everyone else. "Well now that we got to know each other I think its about time I got going!" He said while holding up his hand.

I was stunned he had the disk and we never saw him take it. I charged hoping to get the disk back but when I fired my repulsed blast he just held up his sword.

And to my utter shock it absorbed my blast. I then started flying at him he dodged me easily and looked like he grabbed something off of me.

And charged at Nat. The next thing I knew he was crashed out threw the window. All I could think was I got to go save another person COME ON. I flew out the window and saw that he had made a zippline and was now on another roof and running off.

**Later that day**

"YOU MET WHO! We met a man named Deadpool and by the sounds of it you know him?!" I said to Fury. "Sadly I do as to who he is I have know idea but if you ever meet him again. Kill him!" I looked at him surprised.

He then told us why. "He's a mercanary he will do anything for money! He's also insane he has know fighting stance. And his identity is a close guarded secret of his!"

"He once even said that he would serve whoever found out his identity! Currently we've been having trouble with every project we do because of him and his employers! So why haven't you ever mentioned him before?"

"Because I forgot about him untill today. latly he's been keeping the downlow as if waiting for something! And now that he's back up and running I want you to flush him out! How are we supose to do that?" I asked.

"Because I know that know matter what he cant break all his habits!" I looked at him funnily. "He used to have this habit where he would only take two million dollars and he would switch bank accounts from time to time."

"So all you have to do is find a back account with a lot of money and see if its switching accounts!" I thought about the plan and agreed that was probably the only way to figure out where he is.

"Now where is the disk? Here." I saw agent Rommanoff give him the disk. Fury then put it in the computer. And on the screen showed Deadpools head and his fingers doing peace.

I looked at Fury and saw that his face that was mostly devoid of emotion now held Fury. "Find him! FIND HIM NOW!"

**And bu man the second chapter is now over! I hope all you kiddies out there enjoyed it! The next chapter will be an interesting one no doubt.**


	3. Revealed

**Hello there. I am here to tell you that I have killed off Darkness Destroys! And now I will take over this story FOR I AM KRONOS!** _(Swish)_ **Well that was strange! Sorry about that guys Kronos was able to get into my house and onto my account! Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Deadpool's pov**

Well that was interesting! I thought to myself. I didn't realize that they would be so easy to get past and get the data!I'm now enjoying my nice warm bed after the mission. But of course it couldn't last!

When I woke up I heard beeping so I looked to my alarm to see that it was dark green! When I saw that I was sad they had finely figured out how to find me. My alarm then flashed to a deep sea blue which meant they were in the house. I quickly got up and got my suit on and sat on my bed. I heard them getting threw my high tech system

Then the door flew open and in stepped the Hulk Hawkeye And the black widow. I looked at them sadly but of course they couldn't see my face. Surrender now before we send the Hulk on you! Clint said as if it was the worst punishment in the world. I looked at him and said. "If you want me you have to take me down I don't go anywhere with hero's without a fight!"

And with that I jumped out of my window. I then did a back flip and was facing the window I took out a remote and pressed the button. I landed on the grass and saw that my room was now gone and in its place was ruble.

When I looked around I saw that they had survived and were surrounding me and now Iron man and Captain america was there to. "Hey guys I hope you guys can give me a good fight this time!" I said cheerfully.

The Hulk then charged at me I simply put my hand on him and sent some thoughts of the ocean I used to love but now despised. The next thing anyone new was that Hulk was gone and now Banner was there instead. I then said something that shocked them all. "That's it I'm done I already know I can kill you all take me to the helicarrior!"

**Natasha's pov**

He wasn't showing many signs of insanity so I decided that I would make some small talk to see what fury was talking about. "So how did you get fury so ticked off? By almost blowing up the Helicarrior! How did you manage that? That's enough small talk why don't you just ask what you want to ask Nat!" I'm shocked that he could see threw my facade so easily or that he could see my facade!

"What gave it away? You were asking questions that tony should have been asking!" I face palmed in my mind of course that was to obvious to not notice. "So why don't we get to know each other! Sooo as some of you might know I'm insane...ly fun to be around and captain serious probaly told you I'm insane! He just always forgets to put the l y in there and then fun at the end."

I looked at him and saw that he was also looking at me as if daring me to correct him. "I'm starting to like this kid!" Tony says. After five minutes of mindless things that don't even matter we had landed on the helicarrior. "So lets go talk to Mr eye patch!"

When we got there I was thinking that this meeting might shed some light on this situation hopefully. The door opened and Fury turned around to see who it was. At first he looked shocked then he looked furious and then he replaced it all with a calm facade. "I see you were able to bring him in quietly!" He says while looking at me.

"Yes it was surprising when he was able to make the hulk turn back but other then that it was fine." Tony said to Fury. "I would have told you but we don't know anything about him! That's partly the reason we had him detained! So what kind of tests will I be getting?" Fury acutely jumped when he heard Deadpool right behind him.

"First test is your identity! Yea...h I'm not so sure I should tell you since its called a secret identity for a reason!" What the heck is up with this guy he said all that while hacking into are files for fun! "You will or I will make sure you will never be left alone!" There was silence for a minute then. "Hahahahaha" He then started rolling on the floor.

Fury now looked furious. "How do you find that funny?! I'm sorry its just that... Hahaha that I've heard much worse death threats and that's the worst of them all.

I was getting even more confused by the minute. "Please just take off the mask!" I pleaded. He looked at me as if considering my question.

"I will make you a deal! If you agree to my deal Ill take the mask off. What is the deal? Ahh that's the bueaty of it you won't know untill you agree."

I was now having a bad feeling about this. "Fine I agree!" And just like that I sealed my fate. "Good now I will take my mask off iffffff you kiss me!" I sighed in relief that's all he wanted a kiss I could deel with that.

"Deal! Good." He then pulled his mask off a little to reveal his mouth. I walked over And pursed my lips then shot my lips towards his for a quick peck but apparently that's not what he wanted.

His mouth tasted salty for some reason but I was in pure bliss He new how to kiss that's for sure.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Hmm interesting." He said before pulling his hood off. I was impressed he had midnight black hair that had a messy look and he had sea green eyes.

Fury then cleared his throat and realized I was looking a little to long. And I blushed which shocked me I had never ever blushed before. Deadpool just chukled which made me blush even more. "Tony Banner I want you to go show Deadpool where he's going to sleep the rest of you are dismissed!"

When I walked away I saw that Clint looked jealous and furious at the same time. But all I could think about was Deadpools eyes. I learned to read people threw there eyes and his were to much for even me.

They held so much pain betrayel and hurt that I had to look away when I saw them.

**It seems little Natasha has a crush I wonder how that's going to work? But anyway thank you for reading this chapter don't forget to tap that little follow button and favorite button. Don't forget to review it and tell me what you think. And if you don't like the story please tell me what you don't like about it!**


	4. Remembering

**Why hello there my good Deadpool/Percy fans! I hope you like this next chapter. Today we will be going deeper into the mind of Deadpool and see why a little banishment made him so insane! So sit back relax and be glad that this isn't you!**

**-Dream-**

_I was having a tough day I just found out that my mom just had a baby so I went to go see my new baby sister. But when I got there all I found was a note and a picture._

_Dear Percy_

_I am sorry about leaving but I want to raise my child where its safe and there are know monsters. I left a picture in case you came to see your new sister._

_I was sad that my mother didn't want to be with me so I left for camp not even bothering with the picture. When I got back I went looking for Annabeth in hopes that she could help me with this. After a few try's I found her at my cabin. "Hey Annabeth whats wrong? I really am sorry Percy. Why whats wrong?"_

_"I found out that I was slipped love potion by grover! I never really loved you." I then started walking away and towards the forest. After a few hours I found grover kissing his girlfriend. "Percy whats up?" He bleated. "Is it true?" He looked confused. "Did you give Annabeth love potion?"_

_Now he looked guilty. "Yes!" I walked up to him and he flinched. I then leaned down and whispered to him. He paled in horror. I then walked back to camp a few days later I found out that all my other friends at camp had left to go and party at one of there houses and were killed by a gas explosion ._

_I went to the house and found signs of fighting and realized that this was know accident. After that things went down hill when a son of Zeus came he was just like Zeus and he had a very big ego after a few days he had taken over camp and Annabeth had been killed by him and his followers when she wouldn't become his girlfriend._

_I was then in my cabin for a week grieving and know one could get in because I had a storm protecting my cabin. After a few more days the gods realized what was happening and sent Poseidon. But know matter what he did he couldn't get in so they all the gods try'ed._

_But none of them were succesfull. Athena then figured out that by shooting all there weapons at my storm they would be able to break it but that only worked for a minute. Just enough time to send in there greatest soldier but he wasn't much of a fight and I beat him in two minutes and then threw him out Zeus was mad so he sent in Poseidon._

_But he couldn't get me to talk at all so he left. Zeus then sent Ares but I knocked him out so he sent Apollo but he couldn't do anything either. So Athena suggested sending one of the goddesses. The next god that came was Athena herself but she couldn't get me to talk so attacked me but I just put her to sleep and threw her out._

_Next was Artemis but I couldn't put her to sleep as easily so I had to knock her out I threw her out to. The gods then decided to wait me out. After a few more days my storm had slowly left. And was gone the gods then charged into the cabin only to find the boy gone._

_Percy had left in hopes to find his mother. But couldn't find her so he left but found that there was still one of kronos bases still standing. He was captured because he didn't fight back. The monsters couldn't figure out how to hurt him so they decided the only way was to send him to Tartarus._

_He was in there for a week being torchered but they couldn't break him either so they left him alone and he left. When he got back he found the gods waiting for him they then brought him to the thrown room the son of Zeus smiled smugly._

_He just ignored them all until Zeus decided to banish him._

**-End of Dream-**

**Deadpools pov**

I woke up and found I was sweating I then sensed something behind me I looked and saw that it was grover. "What do you want?! I just wanted to tell you that were in a war and we will lose if you don't help us!" I snorted and then swiped threw the iris message.

He thinks I would go back after what happend to me fat chance. I snorted again and started getting ready for the training this fury person was going to make me do. And also what kind of things I should say to keep it funny and to keep me from my memory's I would never remember again.

The only reason I dreamed about it was because I couldn't take my pills because they were in my house I would just have to sneak out and buy some more.

**Oh know Hes taking pills I don't know what kind of pills you take when your like him so I will just skip on what kind of pills he takes. Hoped you like this chapter and now understand why he became insane. Now I will want you guys to vote on which bad guy they should fight since I don't watch many avenger movies or cartoons please let me know which ones you want so I can post on the next chapter the votes. I will do 5 chapters then I will stop the votes and find out which one wins.**


	5. Nephew

**Sorry about it taking so long for this chapter! I just have a lot of things going on these days. Also I have noticed that I haven't been making Deadpool as crazy as I want him so I will be working on that. Anyway I'm here now and I want to give you good people the next chapter to this story. And now! Drum roll please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_  
_

**Deadpools pov**

I woke up just a few minutes ago and realized what I was dreaming about and then thought of guns and explosions. I could not ever remember that week cause if I did I would break down crying in front of all these people on the helicarrier. And if that happened I would lose all my secret admirers.

Now where did they put my rocket launcher? I started walking around and saw that I was being followed so I jumped up and waited. Then soon I saw agent Barton walking towards where it looked like I went.

I jumped down behind him. "Did you want something?!" I asked and he jumped and turned around with his bow drawn. "Yeah I want to know what your trying to pull with agent Rommanoff! I am not pulling any thing! But I have to ask are you asking out of affection or love? Affection I know her so well that I feel like shes my sister!" I nodded and started walking away.

After about a few minutes I found a door that said weapons. I broke the door with my swords and walked in I heard the alarms but I didn't care cause I saw something I am going to steal. Inside was a decked rocket launcher that would shoot twelve rockets at once.

"What do you think your doing!" I turned around and saw captain pirate. I wonder if hes ever been in a musical? "Oh nothing much walking around looking for things and stealing that awesome rocket launcher!" I then did a flip and touched the rocket launcher and placed a portal on it and it appeared in my pocket but in a smaller version.

"Never mind lets just get to your next test! What is my next test? Its to understand your past and how you got the Hulk to calm down!" I shrugged and used my hands to get out a knife to shave with.

"You wont ever figure out how I can make the Hulk turn back! And I won't ever tell you my past! Then you will just make things difficult." I forced him to look at me and said with all my insanity hurt pain and betrayel. "You will never know my past! If you did you would be scared to be in the same room as me!"

I saw that his eyes something he didn't seem acustumed to FEAR! "I understand a lot of the avengers have horible pasts yours cant be any worse!" I looked him strait in the eye again and showed a little of the monsters I had to fight. He suddenly went white.

"H..How did you d..do that?" I just looked at him and said. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

I then started walking away so I could sleep and get to meet my only friends the ones I made up in the dream world. They would even come visit me sometimes.

I got in bed and fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I saw that its now four a clock and figured I might as well get back to that one room with the guns and things. But while I was walking there I ran into someone.

"Oh really sorry about that." I looked up and saw someone who had the exact suit as me only he had blue and lines all over and his eyes were white.

"Are you fan? Cause if so your going to have to do a better costume then that! I am not a fan of whoever you are. By the way who are you?"

"I am Deadpool destroyer of fury and joker of jokes and I have mastered mind attacks!" He looked at me like.. Well I don't how he was looking at me.

"Hey can you keep a secret?!" I winced at my words and new a flashback was coming.

**-Flashback-**

_I was fighting Gaea when she stopped fighting all of the sudden and said. "Perseus Jackson I think its time you learn a few secrets that might help you consider what side you truly belong to!"_

_And with that she showed me secrets that know mortal even half-blood should see it could even make someone go insane._ **(Hint hint) **That_ is partly why so many gods voted to banishing me I had dirt on every single god and goddess and they weren't to happy about that._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sure what is it? I leaned over to him and whispered. "I know your identity! And every single heroes identity to!" He gasped and backed away from me.

"Y..Your the one who took the disk from the Avangers! Yep!" I said popping the p. "I'm spiderman!"

I didn't like him to much since fireing questions at me and sounded all to much like Annabeth. I froze did I just think about her?! I haven't remembered anything that had to do with... NO! I will not remember.

I have to step up the insanity other wise they wI'll ask me more questions and hold me longer.

"Listen even though your a fan I won't answer any of your questions so bye." I waved as I broke into a vent and climbed into another hallway. I then dusted myself off.

"I wonder what I will be doing today?" I asked myself as I walked in the room to see that they had doctor banner Inside with me.

I turned to the glass. "I already told you Fury you will never figure out how I calmed the Hulk! We will see about that!" His voice blasted from one of the speakers.

"Well doc let's see the big green guy!" And with that the doctor started turning green and then he was gone and in his place was the Hulk. He gave me once over and realized who I was and let out a roar and charged me.

I simply put my hand out and touched his chest and sent the images of happiness. Then all of the sudden I felt a disturbance in every single drop of water in the air. I then blacked out.

When I woke up I saw I was in a dream. "Hello nephew!"

**Dun Dun Dun! I wonder who it is can you guess? Well I sure cant I guess we have to wait until the next chapter. Don't forget to review favorite and follow. Also I am extremely sorry for how long this chapter took I have been super busy as I said before. But I am truly sorry for how long it was.**


	6. You will hate me!

**You guys are going to hate me for this chapter! That's all I'm going to say about this chapter.**

**Natasha's pov**

I was getting worried Deadpool was going at it with Hulk then all of the sudden he fell and looked like he was dead Fury then told us to wait outside the Deadpool door in case he was faking. "So what do you think happend?" Tony asked Banner. "I have no clue he was a great help with the other guy so I hope hes ok!"

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Deadpool. "Hey guys sorry about that but now you know why they call me Deadpool! No not right now. What not right now? Hmm oh just thinking about when I should break out!"

I was getting worried that the guy was insane and was talking to himself. "Alright Fury wants me to go meet him in his office so I had better get going!" He then walked off then one of the men came. "Excuse me but directer Fury wants Deadpool in his office when hes out of his coma!"

I was stunned after the man left! How could Deadpool know that when he was in his little coma?!

**Fury's pov**

I had just sent the man to tell the avengers that I wanted to see Deadpool after he comes out of his coma. Then I hear the door open I turn around to see not agent hill but Deadpool!

"You wanted to talk with me? Yes!" I gesture to the other seat and he sits down. "I just went over the imformation on you and I have to say I expected more from you! I thought you would be smart enough to hide your childhood!" But inside I was wondering if he did it so that some one could save him.

"Yeah I can be pretty sloppy sometimes! But know ones perfect correct?" I nod my head in confirmation though I was thinking I don't believe you I know you wanted to be caught I know you planned all of this to the letter!

He cocked his head as if listening to someone. "that isn't nice I know I know but what else was I supposed to do?" He then realized he said that out loud.

"Son I'm going to be perfectly strait with you! Are you a mutant? Hahahahahahahah!" After he stops laughing he says something that shocks me. "Ask Thor about Perseus Jackson and you will know what I am!" He says with know amusement at all then gets up from his chair. "Its been a pleasure talking with you!" And walks out.

**Deadpool pov**

Well now that things have been taken care of I had better take care of one last thing! I open the door and step onto the deck of the helicarrier I walk over to the edge of it and look down. "Do it then we can kill them all and they wont ever be able to betray us again! I don't know how your plan will work after all your just in my imagination! Will see whether or not my plan will work its not like we'll lose anything!"

I then jumped off the helicarrier. I landed in a park I started walking to the street but before I could get there I bump into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". I look to see who bumped into me and see one of my old friends.

"Hey grover! He looks at me and backs up quickly P..P..Percy! I thought you were banished! I'm back to help you in the war!" I then start walking off when I finely get to the street I give a good taxi cab wistle five cabs stop and I get into one. "Where to? Long island and step on it! You sure kid there's nothing there!" I nod and he just shrugs and starts the car.

When we get there I feel a sense of fear at seeing my old friends and my father. I payed the driver and start walking up the hill but stop at Thalia's pine. "Hey peleous long time huh?" I then start walking to the big house. When Chiron sees me he does a double take I also notice that instead of the god of wine sitting in the chair across from Chiron its Athena!

"Why are you hear I thought you were banished?!" Athena ask me but I just ignore her and start walking to the Poseidon cabin while walking to the cabin I could feel the stares of the new people and noticed that all my old friends were ignoring me but when I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin I see someone I didn't want to see at all.

"Hello Annabeth!" Annabeth takes out her dagger and turns to attack only to stop dead in her tracks. "P...Percy? Hi." I wave akwardly she just stares as if I am the strangest thing shes seen in her life. She then walks to my door. "I'll see you around." Then turns and walks out the door shutting it while leaving.

"This is going to be one long day! I told you would have to see her you wont be able to ignore her you'll just have to go with my plan if you don't want to see her ever again! Fine!" And with that I seal my fate.

**Annabeth's pov**

"But mother he cant be here he was banished! I'm sorry Annabeth but I cant do anything Zeus ordered it but that doesn't meen we have to like it!"I turn and walk off know matter what I will sure Percy doesn't set foot in camp again!

**I know I didn't finish the thing with the dream conversation but I want to keep up the suspense now you have to things to figure out! What is this plan and what was the conversation about in Percy's dream? Don't forget to review favorite and follow. I didn't think I would finish this chapter so fast but yolo!**


	7. Harry Potter?

**So I'm thinking about doing a harry potter/Percy Jackson story please give me your opinions.**


	8. Gods I think not!

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter I've just been sick these past few days, And I would like to blame my uncle for getting sick. But I'm back now so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Deadpoools pov**

**-Dream Flashback-**

_"Hello there nephew! Hades! What do you want?! I am here to ask for your help in the war were having. There is know way I would help you people after what you did to me! Yes I thought you might say that. So I came up with a back up plan."_

_"You will help us or I will move your old friends who died in the war to the fields of punishment! You wouldn't dare! I would and I will."_

_"Hades if you do I swear on the styx that I will hunt you down until your dead!" Hades now looked a little frightend but hid it well. "Well then you won't have to do that if you help us in the war!" I just stared at him for a few minutes thinking what my next move will be."Fine i'll do it! Good now I believe someone wants to talk to you!"_

_**-End of Dream Flashback-**_

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around my surroundings. I then realized where I was. I was back in my old cabin that's at camp. "Erghhhhhh! Why did this have to happen to me?! Why did I listen to him? Because your really dumb!" I looked at my shoulder to see a mini me that's completly red and was holding a little pitchfork and had horns on his head except he was in my suit that I now wear everywhere I go.

Suddenly there was a white poof on my other shoulder. "Don't listen to him he doesn't know what its like!" I looked at my other shoulder to see another mini me only this one had my old camp half-blood shirt and jeans and was completly white he also was holding a lyre and had a little halo over his head.

"Its not his fault we had to come back to this dreadful place. Its because of are uncle we don't want anyone to suffer. You two are wimps we should just let are uncle do the stuff he said its bad enough that I'm back at this ugly camp but now well have to deal with all of are old friends and HER! That's it shut up right now! I am tired of you two always arguing I just want to be alone right now so please leave."

And with that they dissapeared in two puffs of smoke. Why cant I just be normal? I never wanted any of this. Those were the thoughts floating around in my head as I walked to dinner hopeing that know one will notice me.

**Natasha's pov**

So far Fury is so mad right now that we let Deadpool get away that he locked himself in his room. And frankly I'm mad to I mean we had him on the carrier and he still managed to slip off undetected. Its a good thing I had put a tracer on him but that didn't seem to stop him. Once he had gotten to some stawberry farm he dissapeared.

Now I have to go tell Fury what happened. "Agent Fury! Yes what is it? We lost him. Where was he last spotted? Near a strawberry farm. Alright I would like you to go check it out with Thor. Yes sir. When do you want us to leave? Right now."

~~~~ Hello I'm Larry the linebreak~~~

I was getting really worried we had been searching around the farm and not a trace of Deadpool was found. And when we tried to get to the farm we always were turned back by Thor.

"I still don't understand why cant we go to the farm? It is not my place to say however I can tell you that this is a place that not even I knew existed. Well what place is this? I can not say... Before he could finish a huge explosion was heard I looked over and saw that a bunch of the men that came with us were fighting a giant man who was holding a club and had one eye.

**Deadpools pov**

I had hoped they wouldn't find me but of course they had to. Now I have to save there sorry butts from a cyclops. And with that I charged the cyclops. After a few swings I had killed him and made him turn into a bunch of golden dust.

"How did you kill that? We've been shooting it with are bullets for an hour and you kill it with a few swings of your sword! That's because it was a monster a cyclops to be exact and it can only be killed by celestial bronze or imperial gold."

"What are you talking about there are no monsters or cyclops there just myths." I looked over and saw the one person I wanted to see the most, agent rommanoff. I shook my head where did those thoughts come from?

"That's what the gods would like you to think but they have been around for a long time moving with the heart of the west. And how do you expect us to believe that? Come with me and I'll show you."And with that I started walking back to the big house.

**Well I hoped you like that I would have made it a whole lot longer but like I said I was sick and it's still taking its toll on me, also don't forget to favorite follow or review. By the way here is something that I want you to do if you don't give me the answer then I won't do the next chapter. **

**_A boy leaves his puppy outside to go to the bathroom. While he's gone the puppy sees a bunny he chases after it and runs into the street right when the boy comes out of the bathroom._ What does the boy do?**


End file.
